Saturn Canyons
Saturn's canyons connect the cities of Satralia and Sataene, and a variety of things can be found here. The entrance to the Crystal Caves is here, so is the Sphere's hideout, the first Point of Power, DJ You-Fo's house, and a plethora of enemies throughout every chapter. Items found Chapter 1 Record (Otherworldy Foe), Obligatory shotgun, Lake water, Fuzzy frog Chapter 3 Record (UFO Delivery Service) Enemies Alphonse "Its nostrils don't smell quite as badly as the fingers on its tail." (Unused) Encountered: Chapter 1 Attacks: Burp, Charge, Lifeup α Rewards: 5 exp, 10 B Drop item: Lake water ??? HP, vulnerable to ??? Bothersome UFO "It buzzes all around, a tiny insectoid behind the wheel of a flying saucer." (Unused) Encountered: Chapter 1 Attacks: Beam, Cyro beam, Gunfire Rewards: 4 exp, 13 B Drop item: Shades (Rare Drop), Ugh stew (Rare Drop) ??? HP, vulnerable to ??? Old Timey Bloom "Made from a green gembloom, it can heal. But it isn't good with the newest technology." Encountered: Chapter 1, chapter 2 Attacks: Charge, Lifeup α Rewards: 3 exp, 10 B Drop item: Green gembloom ??? HP, vulnerable to physical attacks and freeze Unneeded Protoplasm "Its daily life is a struggle to avoid being stepped on or thrown away" Encountered: Chapter 1, chapter 2 Attacks: Advance slowly, Call for help, Charge, Unidentifiable goo Rewards: 4 exp, 2 B 36 HP, vulnerable to freeze and hypnosis Mr. Sicko "A Mr. Saturn gone terribly wrong, it lurches with malevolent intent." Encountered: Chapter 1, chapter 2 Attacks: Burp, Charge, BOING! Rewards: 4 exp, 8 B Drop item: Shiny red bow 38 HP, vulnerable to freeze and beams. Mr. Psycho ??? Encountered: Chapter 1, chapter 2 Attacks: Charge, Rip and tear, Advance slowly, BOING! Rewards: 6 exp, 11 B Drop item: Psycotic bow (Rare Drop) ??? HP, vulnerable to ??? Batzerker "It likes to seem imposing and violent, but it has a wandering mind." Encountered: Chapter 1, chapter 2 Attacks: Rip and Tear, Contemplate Rewards: 3 exp, 14 B Drop item: Psycho Stalk Guards 35 HP, vulnerable to freeze, beams, and electricity. Battastic "It throws violent disruptive parties at friends' caves every weekend." Encountered: Chapter 2, chapter 3 Attacks: Rip and Tear, Contemplate, Call for help (calls a Batzerker) Rewards: 4 exp, 9 B Drop item: Berserker engine 50 HP, vulnerable to electricity Starman "The most basic soldier of Giegue's army. Made from both mechanical and biological parts." Encountered: Chapter 2, chapter 3 Attacks: PSI Shield α, PSI Magnet α, Beam, Defend Rewards: 8 exp, 15 B 40 HP, vulnerable to electricity. Can appear in Starman Super encounters. Starman Super "A more advanced version of the Starman. It's gold-plated armor is far more durable." Encountered: Chapter 2 Attacks: PSI Shield β, PSI Magnet α, Beam, Defend Rewards: 9 exp, 25 B 75 HP, vulnerable to electricity Wobbly Octobot "What happens when the defensive robots get into a stash of red wine?" Encountered: Chapter 2, chapter 3 Attacks: Spit sparks, Beam, Cyro beam, Charge Rewards: '''11 exp, 11 B '''Drop item: Sparkling juice 122 HP, vulnerable to beams and electricity